


hidden by rags

by lennonbum



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonbum/pseuds/lennonbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moz & Johnny snuggle after a gig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hidden by rags

The gentle glow of tail lights bobbing away from the inner city reminded Johnny that he’d done some good, that he’d made some kind of difference by playing the show that night. Now, he sat back in his small hotel room, his eyes half-open, exhausted by the rowdiness he’d taken part in merely hours earlier. 

When the bedroom door creaked open, Johnny lifted his gaze and immediately his attention was drawn only to the tall fellow in the doorway. “Good evening,” crooned he, stepping into the room and stretching out on their shared bed. Johnny stood from his perch upon the tattered pink suede chair and made his way over to Morrissey’s side, the mattress whining beneath them. 

“Did you have an okay shower?” Johnny lilted, quietly smirking at the singer’s damp and therefore flattened hair. “I did,” Morrissey answered, his vibrant blue eyes watching the ceiling fan tick around and around. Already bored of small talk, Marr sat up on his elbows and pressed a kiss to Morrissey’s forehead. The singer hummed contently, leaning up and into Johnny’s touch. “Love you.” Johnny insisted, opening his arms to the elder of the two. “C’mere. Let me hold you.”

Morrissey simpered, and scooted into Johnny’s embrace, the sensation of safety and comfort there in his arms engulfing him entirely. “Hey,” Morrissey called to him, softly. “—love you too.” Johnny smiled into Morrissey’s hair, kissing his head and pulling him just as close as he found possible. He found himself to be the most fortunate in the whole world to have Morrissey, who obviously loved him with every fiber of his being. 

Johnny wondered if anyone else looked upon Morrissey and saw the things he did, thought the way he did about him. Of course, the man was idolized and fawned over and even sometimes enshrined by the people who paid to come and see them live, by the people who listened to their records and crossed their fingers that things would turn out okay, but Johnny knew Morrissey so personally, he’d touched him in every place imaginable, kissed him time and time again, and brushed the tears from his eyes night after night. He loved Morrissey the most, and he was going to prove it.

“I really do.” 

Morrissey craned his neck, and glanced up at Marr. “You really do what?” Johnny admired the soft flutter of Morrissey’s lashes. “Love you, and so much. I hope you realize that, love. I’d do anything for you.” The blush that spread across the singer’s cheeks was enough to make this the best night of Johnny’s week. “I do, of course I do. I love you, too.” Their lips met in a warm collision, and Johnny knew that he was hopelessly in love. 

“I’m sleepy now,” Morrissey cooed, burying his nose in Johnny’s chest. Johnny nodded, and pushed a bit of Morrissey’s dark hair away from his forehead. “Yeah, I am too. Let’s get some rest, yeah?” The two crawled beneath the covers, limbs entangled, close as could be. This was the only thing that really mattered, Johnny thought to himself, just he and Morrissey, forever and ever.


End file.
